Jupiter blues
by Sakurakofox
Summary: 3 years after Vicious is gone, Spike still can't understand why he's lived when they've died. Back on the bebop he tries to readjust to life, but a ghost from the past may just come in to disrupt everything. And here he was, hoping he was done with the syndicate. spikexOC, shonen-ai, Yaoi rated M for possible later chapters, bringing in all the Bebop crew.
1. Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy bebop or affiliated items. I don't even own the awesome ending song.

This is a shonen-ai/Yaoi, and it does have an OC in it, but I'm pretty sure he's not a marty stu. And is just as messed up as any of the other characters :) do enjoy him, he's fun to poke around and rile up.

SpikexOc and I'll bring in all the Bebop crew as well x3 in time. Also I'm sorry ahead of time if anyone is out of character, I'm trying my very best here.

-~~))((~~-

The hum of the engines could be heard buzzing behind the metal walls as Spike walked down one of the corridors in the heart of the Bebop. Cylinders rolled behind the ever moving center and the noise was more of an annoyance than intrusion. It had been about a month since things had been settled with vicious, and he just didn't know what to do with himself. Julia was gone, Vicious was also gone, so why was he still here? He often found himself thinking that, and walking this same corridor just lost in a daze. Faye was off on one of her own excursions; a bounty that they'd never see the money from, Jet was less talkative than normal and usually spent his time trying to find their next meal ticket. Ed and Ein hadn't returned to the ship but they had sent word that soon they would be coming back, he didn't know whether he dreaded that or not.

It was just like old times right now, him and Jet alone on the massive ship, taking a deep sigh he reached down to his pocket, not feeling his usual pack of cigarettes a frown creased his brow and he turned to make his way to the round door. Twisting the air lock handle he pushed out, the metal moving with a soft hiss. Sliding onto the main deck he closed the door back up and proceeded to the actual living quarters, preferably the kitchen where he was sure he'd left his pack. His footsteps echoed hollowly on the metal flooring until he found the door into the living quarters, opening it with a button push he stepped into the familiar sitting area, the faint scent of cigarette smoke ever present in the air. He started for the kitchen when a voice nearby stopped him mid step.

"Hey, spike, ya back?" It was Jet, sitting in his bathrobe on the leather couch, laptop across his thighs as he browsed over the local listings "The Bebop needs some repairs, I figured we could land in a port somewhere and get some work. Pick up local bounties for small cash until she's ready to go again." Not one part of what he said was a question and his tone of voice said he's been spending some serious time thinking about it. Spike would have raised a protest but really, what was the point now? They were strapped for cash and close to being stranded in space, they'd need to stop at the nearest port anyway to use what little money they had left to refuel, and really how bad could the small fry be? If it gave them some extra money, and larger bounties often showed up where the small fish schooled, they felt safe there. So eventually they might get something, and if not they'd make enough money in the meantime to hunt in the larger oceans right?

Giving a half-cocked smiled the green haired male raised one arm, spying an unfinished cigarette on the lip of the ashtray "Hey, what could it hurt? Its only temporary right, Jet?" He took a needed drag on the cig, not caring the look his partner shot him about obviously stealing what was his.

"Well alright then." The large male closed his laptop, metal fingers tapping it lightly as he watched spike take another drag on the half-finished smoke. "And the first thing you can buy me is another pack of those when we land." He teased him as he placed the computer on the coffee table and stood, straightening and cracking his back with a groan. "Or just get me one of yours while I radio the tower ahead of time." With a smirk at that he started walking off, leaving spike to almost drop the cigarette.

"Get it yourself!" The greenette snapped back, exhaling the smoke before stamping out the cigarette. His eyes watching the small embers die as they were scattered across the black, ash ridden bottom, maybe some work would be good for him. He felt more and more like a zombie as the days went by, this could end up being something good, right? He let that thought remain as he entered the kitchen, usually only Jet was in here, so the area was unfamiliar to him, but he had wanted food earlier. Stuck with some older space rations he'd taken the safest thing he could out of them, a piece of air compressed bread, it had been sweet to the taste and spongy but it had been something. Finding his pack of cigarettes he shook it, feeling the few remaining rolling around in it, his stomach gave a pitiful sort of growl, earning a disapproving look from him. "Yeah, I know you're hungry, no use in complaining about it, unless you want 3-year old meat." He muttered in a bitterly annoyed tone, just turning to leave the room when a certain smoky bar voice started singing out her heart from his pocket.

_The real folk blues, honto no yorokobi ga shiritai dake. Hikaru mono no subetega ougento wa kagiranai. The real folk blues honto no kanashimi gashiritaidake_-

Clicking the button to answer as he brought the phone from his pocket he placed it to his ear, listening to the sound on the other line a couple moments before speaking. "Spiegle.. what do you want?" he didn't give his number out to many people, and up until a couple years ago he didn't have a number to give out, but Faye had all but pressured them all into getting portable communication. And after a particularly good bounty they'd all purchased a mobile device of some form, something new put out by a beginning company so it hadn't cost too much. Not hearing an answer after a few moments he sighed irritably, closing the phone. Pausing when he went to pocket it, bringing it up he scrolled through to check over the last call, he didn't recognize the number at all, it wasn't an area code he knew either. It hadn't been faye, she would have started talking his ear off immediately after scolding his for waiting so long to answer. Just giving a tired sigh for the umpteenth time that day he pushed the phone back into his pocket and left for the sitting area.

Jet was there again, what hair he had still damp, and he was far from properly dressed, only wearing a worn tee that was starting to get a hole worn into the side where his artificial arm rubbed it, topped with a pair of cotton candy stripped boxers he looked very much how he usually did when the ladies weren't present. The sight caused another smile to tug at the corner of the greenette's mouth, it was a lot like old times it seemed and he didn't mind that too much. Walking over to the couch he flopped onto the leather thing and leaned back, hooking his elbows up on the back he laid his head back over the edge, cigarettes gripped loosely in his left hand.

"Hey, that for me?" Jet asked, noticing the pack of cigarettes, he had barely sat down, leaning forward to grab the laptop again. He too was falling back into a familiar routine that they had formed many years ago when they started this, there was something nostalgic and comforting about it though. He didn't mind too much, seeing as how it relaxed Spike, a definite improvement in his opinion, when the male didn't answer his question he raised a brow, then noticed spike's wrist move, flicking the pack at him. Reaching a large hand over he took the back and shook out a cigarette, tossing the rest onto the coffee table as he grabbed up a lighter, leaning over his laptop to do so. "Thanks."

A mumbled your welcome was his reply as his eyes closed, he hadn't realized just how stressed and tense he'd been until he'd sat down, now all his muscles were trying to relax at once and his mind was trying to move, causing a sort of restlessness he hoped would just go away.

The sound of the laptop rebooting up next to him momentarily caught his attention before the soft clacking and clicking of keys filled the space around them, maybe they should invest in a stereo or something since the tv was busted. He already knew Jet didn't have music on his computer, the man was a little too 'business' to have that, so he let himself just take pleasure in the monotonous sound of typing and machines humming. At some point he felt his eyes actually grow heavy and the restlessness faded into a heavy sort of weight on his limbs, his head fell back fully into the support of the couch and slowly his body ceased all tension until his breathing started to even out and he had unwilling dropped off into sleep.

Jet glanced over at his partner from where he was looking up the closest ports to their general area, his gaze softening with the familiar sight of Spike dozing next to him. He wouldn't admit to it now, but when spike had left for that final showdown with Vicious he and Faye had both been worried and upset. They'd done what they said they wouldn't, they had come to look for him, neither of them, especially Jet, just hadn't been ready for a final goodbye. Luckily they had made it on time and managed to save him, it had been three years ago but it was almost like yesterday in all of their lives. Spike had turned into a shell of himself and just now, Jet was starting to see life returning to his friend, he liked the days like this when he could see the old spike. And those days were becoming more frequent, like he was finally accepting the deaths of his loved ones, and the life he had left to live. Sighing a bit he tore his gaze from the reminiscent view and continued scanning the local landings. Checking their coordinates with what he was finding he frowned, there really was only one really close port. He hadn't wanted to go there again, the last time they'd been Spike had complained the entire time and Faye had gambled everything away but with fuel as it was and supplies dwindling, they had no choice but to pick that one port. "You're not going to like this buddy, but it's the only option." He chuckled deeply, setting his laptop up on the coffee table. He rested back, finally lighting the forgotten cigarette he'd laid next to his leg, taking a drag on it he dropped the lighter in his lap and proceeded to dial for the tower, better let them know they would be expecting a large ship instead of the usual small ones. After all, for all his love of the Bebop, he had to admit, she was one big gal.

-~~))((~~-

chapter one, sorry its short ^^; I wanted immediate feedback.

Or as close to immediate as I could get, so if you would, pretty, pretty please review?


	2. Voice

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything related to cowboy bebop.

warning: Spike x OC and also its shonen-ai and later yaoi. There's an M rating for reasons, right?

also, if you don't like oc pairings or yaoi/shonen-ai then just hit your back button. :) and I'm not sure exactly how well chapter two flows compared to chapter one, I don't have a beta to help me. But I hope you enjoy

-~~))((~~-

_The real folk blues, honto no yorokobi ga shiritai dake. Hikaru mono no subetega ougento wa kagiranai. The real folk blues honto no kanashimi ga shiritaidake. Doro no kawa ni sukatta jinsei mo warukuwanai __Ichido kiri de owarunara._

Spike groaned as the song's lyrics cut through the haze of his mind and he groped blindly for his phone, expecting to move his arm off the back of a couch to do so, but instead he found he was reaching along his side. His fingers brushed the rough fabric of the blanket thrown haphazardly over his body which now lay on its side, curled up on the leather cushions.

_The real folk blues, honto no yorokobi ga shiritai dake. Hikaru mono no subetega ougento wa kagiranai. The real folk blues honto no kanashimi ga shiritaidake. Doro no kawa ni sukatta jinsei mo warukuwanai __Ichido kiri de owarunara._

Another groan as the song repeated and he finally opened his eyes, snatching his phone from his pocket, his fingers numb from sleep allowing it to slip out of his grasp and hit the couch. Cursing to himself he reached again, grasping the electronic thing more firmly he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Lifting the phone he looked at the number first, the call going missed, a little box in the corner telling him such, he grumbled.

It was the same number from before, the one that hadn't answered, tossing the phone onto the coffee table he ran a hand through his messy green hair, the strands seeming to constantly be in a state of bedhead. "Damn it." He cursed louder this time, "I don't know who the hell you are, so stop calling." He brought his hand up to rub his eyes and get rid of the sleep in them, looking around he was definitely still on the Bebop, he recognized the rather ugly furniture and the dim lighting. Jet wasn't around though, and somehow he had ended up laying down with a blanket tossed over him, grabbing a fist full of the brown fabric he pulled it the rest of the way off. He could only guess Jet had done it, which if it hadn't happened more than once he might consider it odd that another man could treat him so tenderly, but then again they were friends, old friends at that. They started this together basically and had come into a sort of family like bond. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised when Jet had come after him, even Faye had felt him special enough to nurse him not only once but twice now. "Still though, I was ready for the end…" he whispered, bringing himself out of his thoughts with a stretch, right, he had been moping around for the past three years, maybe this chance to change his life wouldn't be such a bad thing afterall. Now if only he knew where exactly they were going to port.

Looking around him once more, now more awake then he had been, he realized the lights had been dimmed down. And with the Absence of Jet he could only assume is partner was sleeping right now, it was about that time he figured. There really was no day or night in space so to keep a body healthy one had to adjust it to a clock, not that they had one of those anymore. Spike had always suspected Faye had taken and sold it, probably for more gambling. Either way they were pretty much timed to its hours so it didn't make much of a difference. Stretching both arms up over his head he tried to motivate himself to move, really not feeling like it though he reached for the pack of cigarettes on the coffee table near his phone. A smile tugging at his lips to think that Jet left them there for him, bringing them up he grabbed the lighter next to them all in one go and leaned heavily back against the support of the worn sofa. "Thanks Jet." He mumbled out of courtesy for the older male, shaking one of the long sticks from its holding. Droppign the pack beside his leg for easy reach later he flicked the lighter with his thumb, taking one drag on it before exhaling. The fire starter ending up beside the cigarette pack, reclining his head back and slumping he slipped into a more comfortable position. He couldn't help his thoughts reflecting on everything that had happened in the past years, so much had changed around him and the Bebop showed the various upgrades they'd had no choice but to make. New computer systems had only been the start. The Bebop herself still looked old and clunky but her interior was new, updated wiring and all. Yet, he thought as he glance down, they still had the same leather upholstered furniture, maybe that would be the next upgrade. They already gotten new equipment for bounties, including their phones and Jet's laptop. Edward hadn't really been with them but they imagined when she came back she'd be needing a new computer system.

Chuckling at that thought he exhaled another cloud of smoke, she would be sixteen when she returned, and from what Jet had told him, when she called to say she was coming back, she hadn't really 'grown up' too much. Maybe the dread he'd felt upon hearing about her inevitable return wasn't misplaced after all. He expected Faye would have more 'girl time' with her now that she would be older, though the idea of seeing Edward in a dress with all the make-up and trimmings was something he found more hilarious than attractive in anyway. Maybe Jet would come out of his shell a little too, he had been more talkative earlier but it was only a small drop in the bucket and not worth dwelling on in Spike's case. He sat there, musing over these thoughts and what all could happen until he took the last drag on his cigarette, blowing the smoke out almost lazily he groaned and leaned forward to deposit the butt in the ashtray along with the ash he'd been collecting in his palm.

Looking at the grey residue on his skin he frowned slightly, it was hard to remember exactly when he'd gotten into the habit of doing it that way, wiping the dusty residue onto his pant leg he shrugged; it was probably something small and unimportant from his past. The parts of it that he didn't try to remember, the only things he'd kept ahold of had been the moments he shared with Julia and the memories of Vicious, good and bad. Anything else to do with that time was blurry and mere background noise in the screenplay of his life, things that he couldn't call to the front of his mind unless he really had to. Even so, he couldn't shake that there might be something in that background noise worth noting; something important that should have been considered part of the main story. He just couldn't place it and after a few moments of mulling it over he gave up and reached back a little for the pack of cigarettes and lighter.

_The real folk blues, honto no yorokobi ga shiritai dake. Hikaru mono no subetega ougento wa kagiranai. The real folk blues honto no kanashimi ga shiritaidake. Doro no kawa ni sukatta jinsei mo warukuwanai __Ichido kiri de owarunara._

Spike's hand hovered over the items he'd reached back for and his eyes quickly shot to his phone ringing, the brown orbs soon narrowed at it and he reached forward with that same hand to pick the phone up. Not checking the number he quickly clicked the button and brought it his ear, his voice full of annoyance as he answered. Expecting it to be that one number again, the one that didn't answer "What do you want?" He hissed, skipping the salutations and wanting to cut straight to the point. Obviously they wanted something right? They kept calling him, and he didn't even know who they were.

He was met with silence, the only sound being the electronic hum and a bit of static in the background, something that sounded like birds wings near the mic. Sighing deeply he was about to hang up without giving any warning when he heard a sigh mimic his on the other side, the sound startled him at first but then he just felt his anger rise again. "Look if your there, just answer dammit. What do you want?" he tried to keep the edge from his voice, but really this had gone on a few times now tonight, the second time had even woken him up from a nice sleep. When still no answer came he shook his head, about to tell them they had better not call back when a sound on the other line startled him.

"You don't remember me." It was simple, just four words in one small sentence, and then a loud click, the person had hung up, leaving Spike very taken aback and confused. He knew that voice, the calmness of it, like a river under ice, he knew it as part of the background noise in his mind. It wasn't a stranger's voice, but then why couldn't he grasp onto even the faintest image of who it belonged to? For he did know it, and even after the phone had went silent he held it to his ear.

He didn't remember them? Was it even someone worth remembering? He repeated those two question over in his mind the next few minutes, slowly lowering the phone he rested his hand in his lap, cigarettes forgotten. He was so focused on the inward thoughts and voices in his head that he didn't even hear when Jet came in, or notice when the large male tried calling out to him. Finally Jet gave up trying to get his attention that way and a large hand was brought down onto Spike's shoulder, giving him a small, firm shake. Jolting the greenette out of his tumbling mind and blurry memories, Spike tipped his head back to see Jet and as reality came to settle back on him he gave that crooked ass smile. "Morning Jet." He greeted, as if he hadn't just been spaced off into oblivion at all.

The retired officer gave a concerned frown and then a sigh, he knew better than to ask but he couldn't help himself "What were you thinking about?" He removed his hand after the words left his lips, Spike never answered that question so he started to move around the side of the sofa without waiting for a response. Looking behind him before sitting down on the brown leather he scooted back to press himself firmly against the support behind him.

"Someone called." Spike answered, not catching the surprised look on his companion's face as he grabbed for his cigarette and lighter again, now pleasantly re-rooted in the reality of where he was, his thoughts fading and the memories returning to distant ghosts in his mind once more. "I think it was someone with a wrong number, cause I can't remember 'em." He shrugged and leaned back, tilting the pack toward Jet "So where are we landing this hunk of scrap metal?" he teased lightly, going on as if the strange phone call never happened, it really was probably nothing.

Jet frowned and took the offered light, honestly he hated when Spike did that, mentioned something strange and then closed his window of opportunity to ask about it before he had a chance to use it. Though he should be used to it by now, he knew a lot about Spike's past, his involvement in the Syndicate, he involvement with Vicious and with Julia, it wasn't like there were any secrets between them really. They'd broke those walls down a long time ago, even so, he always felt there was more that he didn't know about it. Something else that was never brought forward, he never pushed the subject even when he desperately wanted to, like now, but he let it be. The smaller male was just one of those that if you pushed on something to hard, you'd never get the answer. Taking the cigarette he lit it and took a drag off of it before answering his friend's inquiry "Closest port is Jupiter, so that's where we're going, we'll be there soon."

"Jupiter? Oh come on Jet, no way." Spike's mood deflated a little bit, that was the last place he wanted to go, the sky was always thick with clouds it was usually muggy and hot, and the local law enforcement wasn't too fond of bounty hunters. They always made it miserable for them. "Can't we hit another planet?

"No Spike, that's the closest one and we don't have the means to go through the asteroid belt right now, the gate is down in that area. And there's no way, she's making it through the astroids." He frowned, knowing his companion would complain, but what he brought up were valid points, the Bebop was essentially an old ship, clunky, and huge, built for cargo. It wasn't a ship meant for cross-space travel and had to use gates. Jupiter was their only option right now, even if Spike would complain. "Besides, it might be the best place, there's not many bounties there and we could probably get actual jobs." He nudged his friend lightly and chuckled as the sour look on the greenette's face turned worse "I already told Faye and sent an email to Ed. If they want to get back before we set out again they'll meet us there. Now, we port in about three hours, lets get ready." It was his turn to close that window of opportunity now, not giving Spike the chance to argue with him as he stood once more, adjusting the teeshirt he wore. Spike gave another sigh, the cigarette had lost its appeal after he heard where they were porting and it went unlit, sitting on the coffee table. For the moment the phone and the strange call forgotten but still in his hand, "Fine, fine." He mumbled, there was no arguing, he knew they were limited on supplies and fuel, even if he hated no..loathed Jupiter with a heated passion, that was their only choice. And he knew if there had been any other choices, Jet would have chosen one of them instead. Looking after the larger male he frowned, well if they were looking to get normal jobs for once, maybe it was actually the perfect place to be, yeah, he'd just keep telling himself that until he believed it.

Standing slowly a weight in his his hand caused him to glance down, as if just realizing his phone was still there, that call coming back to his mind when he started to walk away. Who was it? Who's voice was he remembering? There were oto many thoughts in his head for him to pinpoint it, too many important faces he remembered and too many insignificant ones he couldn't seem to completely forget. Well, he'd have time to mull it over later he was sure, right now he had to get prepared for landing, get prepared to give up bounty chasing for a little while, and most of all, he head to get prepared to live an ordinary life on a gravity filled planet. Yeah, the phone call could wait for his attention, he had bigger problems to start worrying about.

-~~))((~~-

Ocean blue eyes looked out, reflecting two of the brightly glowing moons in Jupiter's sky, night had fallen only an hour ago but already the city was flooded by silver light from above and white and yellow light from below. Even further down were the orange and red glows of street lights and traffic lights, under them the colorless luminescence of cars packed along busy streets. Masses mulled about around them, people walking on sidwalks to and from work or home, it was a typical night down to the faint rainbow of neon signs that seemed drowned out in the searing flames of the other lights. The blue eyes closed, and a head bowed, colorless blonde bangs fell over and shadowed the fan of lashes on pale skin. The male they belonged to stood with his back to the dark office, the only light being from those gorgeous twin moons. Behind him was his desk littered with papers, the office chairs pushed back as if they'd held guests not too long before. A red phone lay near the corner closest to him, still warm from use, and in the shadows of the room another shadow moved, it was large with a long neck and graceful crane like legs. The toes tipped with well-kept talons that glinted as their owner moved from its perch and in a graceful arch flew on wide raven black wings to the pale man's shoulder. Those talons gripped but didn't pierce or tear, being as gentle as a caressing hand. The bird's long neck curved as it lowered its bejeweled head, rubbing its cheek against the humans, a delicate hand rose in response to gently stoke over the avian's neck in affection. "He'll be here soon, he promised me that." He whispered in a voice that was quiet and calm but not weak, the sort of voice that a river holds as it rushes freely under a layer of paper-thin ice. The bird gave a soft croon in response, earning another affectionate pet as the boy tipped his head up "You'll remember your promise right, Spike?"

-~~))((~~-

I'm finding it increasingly sad how I think this is going to be super friggin long, but then it ends up.. not being so xD

Enjoy anyway and review please, I like constructive criticism.


End file.
